Fishing, Kissing and Dreaming
by iLiveFortheDay101
Summary: My reply to the romance challenge. A colllection of oneshots featuring my favorite pairing, Troypay. And even if you don't like Troypay, you'll find this sweet. Very fluffy Complete
1. What Ryan Says

He moved fluidly into the room with such ferocity that it still astounds me. His bright blue eyes twinkled with happiness. "Hey Troy," I, Sharpay Evan's greeted shyly.

He smiled. The smile that cast a thousand songs written by yours truly. I do love him. But I need him. If he were to go, my life would never be the same. It's like a fish and water.

So there he stood, staring at me with such sweetness I hadn't seen in him. It was astounding. Still is. And always will be. It's like Ryan says. Life can throw unexpected things. But all you need to do is pull through and you'll survive.

"Hey Sharpay," he replied in the soothing voice I always long to hear.

I looked down at my feet. That blue gaze was too overbearing. One could only look at it for so long.

"I-I, ummmm, how are you?" I asked quietly. He shrugged.

"The best a person can be," he replied truthfully.

"I'm bored, what do you want to do?" I asked, regaining my voice.

"Let's play truth or dare," he suggested, "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Who was your first crush?" he asked.

"Do I have to answer?" I protested.

"Yes."

"Fine, let me think…" I started.

A few moments later he reminded me, "Who was your first crush?"

"Uhhhh, here it goes, you," I replied. He looked flattered. "Oh please, it was in kindergarten," I continued.

He laughed. That was what I liked best about Troy. He seemed to understand everything and not get freaked about it. You could tell him anything. "Why are you blushing?" I asked him coolly.

"I'm just surprised that a girl as pretty as you would even overlook me," he confessed. I had to crack a smile at this comment. Nobody had ever called me pretty before.

"Truth or Dare?" I inquired.

"Dare," he replied in a challenging voice.

"I dare you to take off your shirt for the rest of the time you're here," I stated.

He did this promptly. And let me tell you, I'm happy I gave him that dare.

"Truth or Dare?" he questioned me.

"Dare," I replied in a smug tone.

"I dare you to kiss me for ten seconds," he whispered. My eyes widened.

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"Yes," he replied. So after a moment of a dramatic leaning in, our lips met for the first time. Ten seconds had past faster than you could say ten seconds.

But after we pulled apart, we met again. This time the kiss was not trembling and shy, but sweet and heartfelt. Then it grew heated and passionate. My hands rested on his bare chest.

I pulled away from him for a moment. "Thanks for the dare," I told him. Then our lips met for the third time. It's like Ryan says. Life can throw unexpected things. But all you need to do is pull through and you'll survive.


	2. Everytime

Note: _Italics are songs_

Sharpay felt broken. Like a large piece of her had just vanished out of thin air. Her voice rang out as she sang to the car radio.

_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me. I still feel your touch in my dreams. Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why. Without you it's hard to survive. Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling. And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly. Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last. I need you by my side. Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static. And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky. Can't you hear my heart beat so. I can't let you go. I want you in my life. Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky. They wipe away tears that I cry. The good and the bad times, we've been through them all. You make me rise when I fall. Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling. And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly. Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last. I need you by my side. Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static. And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky. Can't you hear my heart beat so I can't let you go. I want you in my life. Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling. And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly. Can't you feel my heart beat fast. I want this to last. I need you by my side. Ohhhhhh._

The words of this song truly meant something to Sharpay. It had a meaning to her. She wiped the tears away from her face and walked into her family's living room with her dirty laundry basket. The doorbell rang.

After setting down the laundry in the utility room, answered the door. On the other side stood Troy Bolton. "Hi Sharpay," he greeted.

"Hi," she croaked.

"Are you okay? Did I come at a bad time?" he asked thoughtfully obviously noticing the tears on her cheek. She threw her arms around him and started to cry again. This time was harder. He put his hand on her cheek and returned the hug.

Her long, blonde hair showered down her back. "What happened?" he asked.

"Zeke cheated on me! With some slutty cheerleader!" she cried between sobs. Her knees staggered underneath her.

"Hey, shhhh, Zeke's a loser, he's an idiot to think that a cheerleader is better than you," Troy assured her, "He'll feel guilty for the rest of his life."

"How would you know Troy? He's the only guy who's liked me! Every guy thinks I'm just the Ice Queen," she demanded.

"That's not true Sharpay," he told me. Sharpay tried to wrench herself from his grip. But he pulled her closer.

"I like you. In fact, I love you," he added. Then he kissed her. She pulled away and stared into his blue eyes. "And I'll never do that to you," he added again. Sharpay thought of the song she had just sung to.

_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me. I still feel your touch in my dreams. Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why. Without you it's hard to survive. Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling. And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly. Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last. I need you by my side. Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static. And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky. Can't you hear my heart beat so. I can't let you go. I want you in my life. Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky. They wipe away tears that I cry. The good and the bad times, we've been through them all. You make me rise when I fall. Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling. And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly. Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last. I need you by my side. Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static. And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky. Can't you hear my heart beat so I can't let you go. I want you in my life. Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling. And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly. Can't you feel my heart beat fast. I want this to last. I need you by my side. Ohhhhhh._

"I'll never hurt you," he confessed.

"I know," she admitted.


	3. The Drama

"Why Minnie? Why would you be so inadequately selfish? Everything is always about you!" Troy cried in the character of Arnold. Him and Gabriella were practicing a scene from Twinkle Town as Sharpay sat in the audience, doing her Spanish homework.

"I'm not selfish. It's just I like some attention once in a while," Gabriella argued.

"Okay, I'm not feeling it," Mrs. Darbus interjected.

"Mrs. Darbus, we're doing the best we can!" Gabriella complained in her high, very girlish voice.

"Gabriella, she's just doing what she thinks is best!" Sharpay shouted from the balcony.

"What would you know? You're just an understudy!" she yelled back.

"Well, let's see what the understudy can do! Sharpay, get down here please!" Darbus commanded. In a few moments, Sharpay was on stage with Troy.

"OKAY! FROM THE TOP!" she demanded at the top of her voice. Sharpay staggered nervously.

"Why Minnie? Why would you be so inadequately selfish? Everything is always about you!" Troy repeated. Sharpay took to character.

"I am not selfish! It's just I like some attention once in a while! What's wrong with that?" she whined.

"What's wrong is that your constantly affecting other peoples lives and making others around you miserable! You have no right to do that!" Troy stated.

"Oh and you're the best person to tell me that! It's not like you're always a goody two shoes who never makes a mistake! Do you remember what you did to me last year?" Sharpay yelled.

"Sharpay! That wasn't the line! But keep going! I can feel and energy between you two!" Mrs. Darbus interrupted.

"What are you talking about?" Troy asked quite out of character.

"Everything has to have a reason or a rhyme! Or some stupid nonsense!" Sharpay replied hastily. These weren't the lines. But they seemed to come out perfectly.

"You ripped my heart out Troy Bolton! You, quite frankly, made my life a living hell! And I'm glad you don't remember the pain you caused me! You're the reason there's an Ice Queen! You made me like this!" she continued. Then she ran backstage.

Footsteps clamored behind her. But not Troy's. The clicking of heels. Mrs. Darbus caught up with her.

"Wonderful Sharpay! It's like you actually feel that way!" she complimented.

Tears started to form in Sharpay's eyes. "You think that that was acting! I really do feel that way! Those weren't even the lines!"

Darbus left. "Mrs. Darbus, may I be excused for a moment?" Troy asked. He looked like he was in deep thought. After she nodded, Troy sprinted to Sharpay's dressing room and knocked on the pink door.

"Go away!" a voice choked. Sobs sounded.

"Sharpay, please tell me what I did!" Troy begged.

"You know! Don't act like you don't!" she yelled at him. He opened the door. She was sitting on the ground, wrapped in a fleece sweatshirt.

"Please leave!" she begged. He crouched down beside her and took her hand.

"I'll never leave," he whispered in her ear.


	4. Do you think

Sharpay's POV 

I have lots of questions. Lots of them can be answered. Lots can't. Some of them came out during the after party.

"Troy, do you think I'm cute?" I asked him.

"No," he answered.

"Troy, do you think I'm smart?" I asked him.

"No," he replied.

"Troy, would you be sad if I died?" I asked him.

"No," he implied.

I sighed with sadness.

"I don't think you're cute, I think you're beautiful, gorgeous, stunning."

"I don't think you're smart, I think you're brilliant, genius, amazing."

"I wouldn't be sad, I'd be devastated, an emotional wreck, and suicidal."

I kissed him. He kissed me.


	5. For Some Reason

Troy carefully scanned through the fridge, trying to find something to eat. There was cold pizza, vanilla yogurt, leftover casserole and a salmon loaf.

He took out my cell phone, which had begun to ring.

(T is Troy and S is Sharpay)

T: Hey Sharpay, what's up?

S: I had a question on the science homework.

T: Okay, shoot.

S: Well, you kind of need to like be here and see it to know where I'm coming from.

T: I'll be over soon.

S: Okay, hurry!

Troy got into his car and drove over to the Evans home. It was a large country mansion with a pool and a large yard.

He knocked on the glass door. Shar answered the door. She wore a red miniskirt and a white button up blouse. On her feet were red stiletto heels. Her hair was braided into twenty-seven braids and pulled into a bun, with two braids sticking out the middle.

"So what did you need?" he asked.

"Oh come in first."

"Right."

After the two had settled down on a black, overstuffed couch, Sharpay took out her notebook and a pencil.

"Okay, so if one parent has brown hair and blue eyes and one parent has blonde hair and green eyes, what's the possibility that the child will have red hair and brown eyes?" she asked him.

"Ummmmm, I don't know," Troy answered truthfully.

"Are you serious? I thought you would know," she whined, "I guess you came over here for nothing."

"No, there were more reasons than that," Troy explained.

"Excuse me?"

"Well, you know how the Valentine's Dance is in a week?"

"Yes?"

"Would you want to go with me?" Troy asked.

"What about Gabriella?" Sharpay asked respectfully.

"Well, I don't exactly feel anything for Gabby anymore," Troy told her.

"And who do you have feelings for?"

"You."

Sharpay's eyes bulged. She gaped at him widely.

"I'll go with you," she replied to his previous question.

He smiled, like he had just won a battle or something.


	6. Before She Cheats

Troy walked down the hall while people stared at him and murmured gossip silently.

"What?" he asked an innocent girl sitting on a bench. She looked at him shakingly and clompered away in fear.

A creeping feeling of loneliness shivered it's way up Troy's spine, but he shoved it somewhere where he'd never look. He was an island on an endless sea of people.

He sighed with relief when he saw a tall, thin figure with long, blonde hair walking ahead of him. He grabbed it's shoulder. Sharpay turned to face him.

"Hey Shar," he greeted her. She cracked a weak smile.

"Hey," she answered all to quietly. Her brown eyes stared into his like she was searching for an ominous truth hidden within him and then looked at her feet.

"Do you know why all these people are staring at me?" he asked her. She bulged her eyes and walked ahead.

He grabbed her hand and asked the question again. "I don't think I should be the one to tell you," she replied truthfully.

Troy walked down the hall with her. He suddenly saw why everyone was staring at him. Gabriella was standing a few feet away from him, her arms wrapped around Chad. Their lips were meeting.

"HOLY CRAP!" Troy exclaimed loudly. They pulled away. Gabby looked at him innocently. Sharpay stood her ground by him

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" he demanded.

"We were just getting to know each other better," she whined.

"Oh, I can see that!" Troy interjected. Chad walked up to him

"Gabriella can kiss who she wants to kiss," he announced. Troy punched him in the face. Sharpay stood in front of Gabriella.

"Why would you cheat on Troy? He happens to be the sweetest, cutest and most awesome guy in the world. You had him, but chose to kiss Oprah instead!" she slapped her.

Troy pulled her away. "Do you really mean all of that?" he whispered as students gathered around to see Chad bleeding and Gabriella bawling.

"Yes," Sharpay replied. Troy pulled her into a tight, heated kiss. The all of the sudden force made her stagger. Then she pushed into him. That's how it all went down.


	7. Rinse

Note: This is my comeback. It's a song fic with Vanessa Carlton's Rinse.

_She'd do anything to sparkle in his eye  
She would suffer, she would fight, and compromise  
She's been wishin' on the stars that shine so bright  
For answers to the questions that will haunt her tonight_

I used to think that I was over me and Troy. It was only for two months before Gabby moved in. But to tell ya the truth, I'm in love with that dude. But I can't be. The school can't go through another chaotic whim. I won't let it. If being with Troy means messing up with everyone else, then I'll let go.

_She must rinse this all away  
She can't hold him this way  
She must rinse this all away  
She can't love him this way_

Love isn't something that comes around everyday. Once you mess it up, you can't get it back. But back to reality.

_Out of Sharpay's Reflection_

Ms. Darbus yelled at the drama class about romance scenes. "There's nothing to be afraid of! Kissing is just an activity!"

Troy looked at me and smiled. I widened my brown eyes and shrunk down in my seat, my hand on my forehead. _"Get him out of your head Sharpay! You can't love him anymore! Despite how much you want to!"_

_And if she runs away she fears she won't be followed  
What could be the worse than leaving something behind  
And as the depth of oceans slowly become shallow  
It's loneliness she finds...  
If only he was mine_

I sat down at a lunch table with Kelsie. Things had changed since the other chaotic whim. Ryan was friends with the basketball people. Gabby had become the new ice queen.

"Do you ever feel alone in class? Like no one will ever understand you?" I asked Kels. She nodded ferousiously. I dragged a fork through my salad. Hunger didn't come when you were depressed. Troy walked over and sat down beside me.

"Hi," I greeted in a droaning voice, not daring to look into those fantastic blue eyes.

_She must rinse this all away  
She can't hold him this way  
She must rinse this all away  
She can't love him this way_

"Is everything okay Shar?" he asked in his sweet, tender voice a girl could just drown in.

"No, everything isn't okay. Today hasn't been what one would call a good day, dumb Daniel Powter," I whined. Tears started to fall from my eyes. Troy gave me a deep hug. "No! This is what is making it worse," I whimpered as I pushed his arms away.

"What's making it worse? My hug?" he asked lovingly. He looked offended.

"Oh no! Just the thought of you!" I cried as I ran out of the cafeteria.

_And if she runs away she fears she won't be followed  
What could be the worse than leaving something behind  
And as the depth of oceans slowly become shallow  
It's loneliness she finds...  
If only he was mine_

The door swung open as I ran out and up a flight of stairs. I turned and fell upon a beautiful little garden with a little white bench. I sat on the bench, but found myself on the floor, crying deeply. My arms held onto my head. "You can't love him! It'll be too hard when it ends," I shouted at myself.

"Oh god! I wish this couldn't happen! Help me!" I yelled as tears stained the floor. Footsteps came up the flight of stairs. The footsteps of basketball shoes. "Oh no!"

_She'd do anything to sparkle in his eye  
She would suffer, she would fight, and compromise  
She's been wishin' on the stars that shine so bright  
For answers to the questions that will haunt her tonight_

A soft hand took my own. A chill ran down my spine, leaving me scared and afraid. "Listen Sharpay, you don't have to be scared anymore. The school's back to normal," he whispered in my ear. I put a hand on his cheek and kissed his forehead. "You missed," he told me.

"No I didn't," I replied.

_She must rinse him  
She must rinse him  
She can't rinse him  
She can't rinse him  
She can't, she won't, she must rinse him  
She can't, she won't, she must rinse him  
She must rinse this all away  
She can't hold him this way  
She must rinse this all away  
She can't love him this way_


	8. Over: Continuation of Rinse

_I watched the walls around me crumble  
But its not like I won't build them up again  
So here's your last chance for redemption  
So take it while it lasts because it will end  
And my tears are turning into time I've wasted trying to find a reason for goodbye  
_

_Sharpay's POV_

I retracted my lips from his forehead. "Troy, this is how it has to be," I whispered through my tears. He nodded promptly. "I can't be with you. I can't know you anymore," I added, more tears falling. I left him crouched on the floor and hurried down the steps.

_Two days later…_

I slammed my locker shut and caught up with Ryan, who was walking towards the drama room. "How are you, you've been quiet lately?" he asked sincerely. I told him I was fine and hurried slightly ahead of him.

As I passed the wall of lockers, Troy slammed his and slid to the floor, his blue eyes following me. I stopped for a lingering moments and jogged into the girls bathroom. Tears started to drip from my brown eyes. I lifted my hands to my face, wiped it off the best I could and started for the Darbus.

Troy swiftly grabbed my shoulder and pulled me to him. "Sharpay, can we at least be friends?" he asked. I kissed his cheek, but didn't answer his question and walked on. He followed a few feet behind.

_I cant live without you  
Can't breathe without you I dream about you honestly  
Tell me that its over  
Because if the world is spinning and I'm still living  
It wont be right if were not in it together  
Tell me that it's over_

And I'll be the first to go  
Don't want to be the last to know

I won't be the one to chase you  
But at the same time you're the heart that I call home  
I'm always stuck with these emotions  
And the more I try to feel the less I'm whole  
My tears are turning into time  
I've wasted trying to find a reason for goodbye

_A Week Later…_

"Troy, you've got Gabby! I've got Zeke! I can't do this," I sobbed. He tried to put an arm around me, but I pushed him away. "For god sakes, why can't I be over you!" I cried. His blue gaze drilled into my eyes. I put two hands on his face. "I love you. I really do. But I can't be with you. I don't want to get my heart broken again," I explained to him. A tear fell on his face.

_I cant live without you  
Can't breathe without you I dream about you honestly  
Tell me that its over  
Because if the world is spinning and I'm still living  
It wont be right if were not in it together  
Tell me that it's over_

Ryan grabbed kissed my cheek as I cried at the table we were sitting at. "You're gonna be okay. You'll get over him," he told me. But I knew he was wrong. I wouldn't.

Troy sat at his table with Gabby and Chad, but his eyes were on me, his head shaking. I looked at my feet, hit my lunchtray off the table and ran out of the room.

_My tears are turning into time  
I've wasted trying to find a reason for goodbye  
_

_I cant live without you  
Can't breathe without you I dream about you honestly  
Tell me that its over  
Because if the world is spinning and I'm still living  
It wont be right if were not in it together  
Tell me that it's over_

_Tell me that it's over  
Over  
Honestly tell me  
Honestly tell me  
Don't tell me that its over  
Don't tell me that its over.._

I slumped against the wall. I felt a strong arm around me. A natural warmth filled the hall. Troy wrapped both his arms around me in a tight hug. "We'll get through this together, no more, it's over," he whispered. And I sware that that hug lasted the entire day._  
_


	9. Now He Knows

Note: There is a bit of a cameo. Theron shows up briefly. If you don't know who he is, he's Sharpay's foul mouthed little brother

Sharpay glanced around the bulletin board. A large red flyer announced the Annual Talent show, a white paper next to it filled with sign ups. Sharpay took out her pink pen and sloppily signed in on one clean line.

"Your signing up Shar?" Ryan gasped. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "Well, you always have said that talent shows are for poor performers and Regis Philbin," he reminded her.

"You know Ry, I'm gonna try and get something across."

"What do you mean?" he asked her cluelessly. What do I mean? She thought. And then Troy walked to the two siblings.

"Hey Ryan, Sharpay," he greeted happily. His blue gaze boared into her like a Russian missile

"OF COURSE, DUH!" she cried outloud. Every single person in the hall went silent. Ryan snickered quietly as he left the two in an awkward silence.

"What was that about?" Troy chuckled. Sharpay grinned, her soft cheeks going scarlett and shook her head.

"Nothing, just a blonde moment," she lied. He suddenly hugged her. "Well that was new," she uttered after he released her. "Now, what do you want?" she demanded.

Troy smiled at her. "Not a single thing, let's go with that," he smirked. She frowned at him. "Okay, Gabriella needs to borrow a dress from you. That black one with the fringe," he told her.

"I'm sorry. It blew up," Sharpay yelled at him. He glared at her playfully. She slapped him. "You just lead me on for your girlfriend, didn't you omelette du fromage?" she cried.

"Sorry Shar, but-" he started. She waved him off.

"Only Ryan calls me Shar, now leave you cheesy egg!" she commanded. He rolled his eyes and caught up with the nearest group of jocks.

_Night of the Talent Show…_

"Sharpay, why are you shaking?" Ryan asked her in the dressing room. She looked at him in shock. Her eyes were slightly twitching, her hands quivering uncontrollably.

"I'm fine. What are you talking about?" she yelled in an oddly loud voice. She certainly looked pretty. She wore a sky blue tshirt, a white miniskirt, sky blue leggings, and white stillettos. The front of her hair was held on the top of her head with a pin and the rest was curly.

"And now, Sharpay Evans!" the announcer (Mr. Bolton) boomed. Sharpay walked onto the stage, shaking nervously. Wait, she was nervous? But she didn't get nervous.

"Umm, I'd like to dedicate this to Troy Bolton. Troy, I'm sorry for everything I've done to you," she said into the microphone.

"Ohhhhhhhh…" the audience cooed.

In these eyes  
More than words  
More than anything that I've spoken  
As the skies turned to gray  
My heart's just about to crack open  
So the story goes  
There's something you should know  
Before I walk away  
and I blow the ending

I never wanna be without you  
Oh no, here I go  
Now you know  
What I feel about you  
there's no running  
I must have been wrong to doubt you (You)  
Oh no  
There I go  
No control  
And I'm fallen  
So now you know

Feel so light  
Craving oxygen  
All this truth's left me empty  
Will you run  
Can you handle it  
Cause I need you to tell me  
Maybe this is bold  
But I'm hoping you'll stay for the happy ending

I never wanna be without you  
Oh no, here I go  
Now you know  
What I feel about you  
there's no running  
I must have been wrong to doubt chu (You)  
Oh no  
There I go  
No control  
And I'm fallen  
So now you know

No I won't look back  
When I tell you what I think about chu (You)  
No I won't look back  
When I tell you what I think about chu (You)

So the story goes  
Yeah  
You already know  
So don't be a fool  
And go spoil the ending

I never wanna be without you  
Oh no, here I go  
Now you know  
What I feel about chu (you)  
There's no running  
I must have been wrong to doubt chu (You)  
Oh no  
There I go  
No control  
And I'm fallen  
So now you know

The crowd jumped to it's feet. Sharpay's little brother Theron (tehe) was crying in the audience. Troy ushered through the crowd onto the stage, his mouth open so wide Sharpay could've thrown a grape in his mouth and choked him to death.

"I'm sorry for humiliating you, but I just thought that-" she uttered. But she was cut off by a pair of lips. Soft and loving. Troy's lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"YOU GO MY SISTA! KISS THAT DAMN GUY UNTIL HE CAN'T BREATH! YOU GO GIRLFRIEND!" Theron shouted.

"Well, I must say that's not what I was expecting," Sharpay giggled in Troy's ear.


	10. When There Was Me and You

Note: No more continuation. Just oneshots now. How many more do you think I should have? 35? 135? This is happening while Gabby is singing the best song in the movie (in my opinion).

_Sharpay's POV_

Once upon a time in a land called East High, there was a chaotic day in which a certain Gabriella Montez was cheated and lied to by those she trusted the most. And I heard the outcome. A song that forced me to relive moments I'll never forget.

At the moment it started, my world crumbled beneath my feet. Yes, like the silly Macy Gray song.

_It's funny when you find yourself  
Looking from the outside  
I'm standing here but all I want  
Is to be over there  
Why did I let myself believe  
Miracles could happen  
Cause now I have to pretend  
That I don't really care_

_Flashback 1_

"Sharpay, I'll be there later!" Troy assured his bustling girlfriend. She pulled her hair into a messy ponytail and straightened her pink miniskirt.

"Troy! It's my first audition in this school. You could at least be there!" Sharpay shouted at him. He sighed in a stressed tone. "Do you want to be there?" she asked him shakingly. He grabbed her right hand.

"Of course I do, there's nothing I'd rather do. You should know that by now," Troy told her.

"Should I?" she asked him intensely. He kissed her sweetly.

"Yes and you do," he whispered.

_Out of Flashback_

I ducked behind the red and white trash can as Gabriella walked down the stairs. Tears fell down my face.

_I thought you were my fairytale  
A dream when I'm not sleeping  
A wish upon a star  
Thats coming true  
But everybody else could tell  
That I confused my feelings with the truth  
When there was me and you_

It had always been basketball first, Sharpay second. Eat, sleep, basketball, breath, basketball, the occasional stupid movie with Chad, then me. I opened my pink notebook and grabbed a pen out of my purse.

_I swore I knew the melody  
That I heard you singing  
And when you smiled   
You made me feel  
Like I could sing along  
But then you went and changed the words  
Now my heart is empty  
I'm only left with used-to-be's  
Once upon a song_

_Flashback 2_

Sharpay shuffled backstage in her dark red flamenco dress that had black roses printed all over it. Her hair was pinned with a black rose. "Sharpay, you're on next!" Ryan hissed.

She scanned the audience. No Troy. Sharpay walked onto the large stage, a microphone in hand.

_She's strutting down the street  
With a diamond necklace  
The size of a dime  
It looks real nice  
When it shines  
It lights up the world around her  
But it's only in her mind_

_He's speeding up the road  
In his red ferrari  
Goes so fast always in a hurry  
What's the point if ya get dead in the scurry  
You'll be leaving it all behind_

_What a shame it is (doesn't' have to be that way)  
So lame it is (gonna have to pay to play)  
A game like this (that's the way it is)  
Unless ya know_

What's real  
Is the beauty inside your soul  
What's real  
Is that everyone's gonna get old  
What's real  
Is the time that you take to check in  
Not the sale of material things  
They fade  
And all you're left with is how ya feel  
And that's what's real

_End of Flashback_

Goodbye Troy. I'll always love you.


	11. End of Us

Note: This is a poem from Sharpay to Troy about their relationship. By the way for the pesky reviewers complaining that the chapters don't connect: ONESHOT MEANS A ONE CHAPTER STORY! ALL CHAPTERS ARE AU FROM EACH OTHER!

_Sharpay's POV_

_Tear drops, falling from my eyes._

_You walk away from me._

_For no reason at all, I seek you always._

_My soul is broken, shattered into many forms._

_You had my soul, my heart, my body._

_But you sacrificed all of that, to make me happy you say._

_Now when I lay down, your face is the only thing I can see._

_Your eyes, as they glimmer in the dimly lit room._

_Why did you leave me? Is what I keep saying in my sleep._

_Dreams of us walking, holding hands, laughing, and smiling together, crowds my mind._

_Another tear falls, this one I catch, looking at the semi-wet finger._

_Coated with more then just eye liquid, but with emotions._

_My emotions pouring from my eyes now._

_I need you, close with me._

_Here with me, without you my mind is lost._

_They say you don't ever need anybody, but only want them._

_I never believed in that, because once you fall in love._

_They soon become more than just a two date want._

_They become apart of you, their feelings merging with your own._

_When you fall in love, you need each other._

_The stronger the love, the stronger the need._

_Still, tears fall from my face, I have no control now._

_You are the only person I can think about._

_No school, not work not even my own family could calm me back down._

_To me their words meant nothing, sweet nothings, you used to tell me._

_Whispering in my ears, sending a shiver down and back up my spine._

_I wanted you to kiss me; I needed you to love me._

_Whisper those words to me once again so I can sleep._

_But to my alas, you are not here by my side._

_Only a blanket, a pillow, and an imprint where your body used to lay._

_Weeping for you, holding the pillow you slept on close to me, engulfing the scent of your hair._

_A sweet scent that sends my mind into a state of bliss._

_I am happy for that second, and that second only._

_Then a vibration from my phone occurs._

_I didn't want to answer, but something told me to at least see who it was._

_An unknown number, just my luck, a prank call at this time of night._

_Feeling aggravated I pick up, expecting an idiotic phrase about refrigerators._

"_I love you and will return soon, I promise" The voice says._

_For that second I am happy again._

_That's all I needed to hear once again…_


	12. Author's Note PLEASE READ!

Guess what? I just posted the spinoff to Fishing, Kissing, and Dreaming up!

It's called The Truth about Eighteen Birthday Candles and I want every single one of you guys to read it.

CHECK IT OUT NOW! And don't worry, this fic is not over.


End file.
